officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Clanneh Anyone?/@comment-174.112.201.112-20120406153419
IT'S RAVENCLAN! RIP to the old BrackenClan. This Clan is a tribute to the much-beloved BrackenClan. I'll miss it so much. It holds a specisl place in my heart. Good luck, RavenClan... ~*~ It's been ten years. Ten long, bitter years. The floods. The storms. All of these natural disasters... And the sicknesses. The hunger. The very pain of it all... It was almost enough to drive a cat wild. And this is where our story begins. A ragtag group of wildcats, living in the depths of the woods. A Clan. I have a story to tell, a story that begins our tale... Our story begins with two young kits, named Wanderkit and Winterkit. These sisters carried direct warrior blood within their veins. Their parents had told them stories of the ancient battles fought by the warrior cats, on the very soil they trod over. Their mother was named for the moorland winds. Their father, for the most deadly herb of the forest, the yew berry... Also known as the deathberry. Their parents told them of a great Clan empire... The four Clans, to be precise. These Clans fought each other with honor in dignity, and, in the end, were always willing to lend a paw to help out the others. These Clans worshipped the stars... Theybelieved that each star held the soul of a deceased cat. The spirits. They called them "StarClan," and special cats that were gifted with powers of healing could communicate with them through a magic pool filled with moonlight. Wander and Winter would shake their heads at this, laughing at how absurd it was. Dead cats in the sky? Really? Absurd as it was... There was truth to it... Wander and Winter were left alone one winter's eve. Their parents had mysteriously vanished. Alone, frozen, and in a constant battle of grief and rage, they fell into a tormented, dark sleep of nightmares... Of cats ravaged by sickness and death, battles and bloodshed. They suspected it had something to do with the stories their parents had shared with them. The faded silhouette of a cat walked in both of their dreams that night, after the visions of sadness and pain slowly faded away... "Please..." she'd whispered hoarsly. "Please, you must..... reunite..... All.... Must rebuild.... What once was......." "Only one.... Can survive.... One thrives.... While the other dies...." she'd gasped, eyes focused on some unknown point in the distance. The sisters awoke. Wander knew what she must do. Winter, confused, scared, and overwhelmed by this new responsibility, raced away, through the woods, and up into the mountainous slopes ahead. She was not heard from since. Wander must begin a new Clan. It was her destiny, or so said the orange cat from her dreams. And so she looked to the sky, which whispered promises of a new age, and watched the ravens soaring into the rising sun. Maybe the idea of StarClan wasn't so absurd after all. She'd start a new Clan. As Wanderstar, in the territory where the olden Clans once roamed. And so, the dawn of RavenClan was among us. And Wanderstar would lead it. But something was nagging her constantly. Was it this StarClan's warning to her? Or just her concience, telling her to beware... ... Why had the old Clan disappeared so suddenly and mysteriously? And if this new Clan was to live in the very same territory as the old ones, would they ever feel completely safe and at home? .................. NAME: MOONS: GENDER: PELT: EYES: RANK: CLAN?: OTHER: ~*~RavenClan.~*~ ＬＥＡＤＥＲ: Wanderstar ＤＥＰＵＴＹ: ＭＥＤＩＣＩＮＥ ＣＡＴ: ＭＥＤＩＣＩＮＥ ＣＡＴ ＡＰＰＲＥＮＴＩＣＥ: ＷＡＲＲＩＯＲＳ: ＡＰＰＲＥＮＴＩＣＥＳ: ＱＵＥＥＮＳ: ＫＩＴＳ: ＥＬＤＥＲＳ: ＳＴＡＲＣＬＡＮ: Ｃ．Ｏ．Ｃ．: ................... Mine: NAME: Wanderstar MOONS: 17 moons.. GENDER: female PELT: a deep brown, a little like dark chocolate, with lighter brownish-red tabby stripes. EYES: amber. RANK: leader. CLAN?: RavenClan. (DURRR XD) OTHER: Her parents were older when she was born, and so it was fairly risky. She almost didn't survive, but ended up being the stronger of the two. ................... *Remember that they don't know much about Clan ways. When they join, they should probably have a loner-rogue sorta name. It's my first time doing a Clan like this. Have patience with me! Teeheeehhh, I'm so excited.......... ....................... ⓒ copyright of Emikotheguineapig. All rights of these characters belong to Emikotheguineapig. Created from the imagination of Emikotheguineapig, and therefore shall always belong to her. I'm serious. It's mine. I am not affiliated with Warriors in any way. I am only basing this on the book series. The series belongs to the four Erin Hunters. Insert more important stuff here. DA RULEHZ -You can have as many cats as you want, just don't keep asking me to add them and update the list, cuz its really stressful when we're trying to RP. - DON'T just make a random cat (or five million) and never come back. Not cool. . . I'll take them off the list. . . -I cannot promise any 'big spots' like deputy, medicine cat, MCA, or the big and mighty leader. It depends on who's cat kicks the bucket at which time, and who's on. xD -Don't rip off the ears of other people's cats (or eyes, or noses, for that matter) without their permission. Don't kiII other people's cats without their permission. -To let me know that you are reading the rules, please comment EXPECTO PATRONUM when you are done and ready to start. Thanks. -A cat cannot have a name starting with Star, Paw, or Kit. A cat's name cannot be Silverpelt. If you name your cat Starkit, just know that they can never be leader or deputy. -Kit is for baby cats, Paw is for apprentices, and Star is for leaders. -A queen cannot have over six kits. And don't be too descriptive when a queen is kitting. -No spam/ Ads. Puh-leeze. -No being mean! No excluding! I try to include everyone, but please don't get mad if I don't respond in like a minute. Things go on outside of the computer, too. -I am the only one who does the list. -No online d8ing here. Its okay to have your cats like each other. -No god-modding!!!! Even with cats, okay?! -AUTO IN USUALS ACCEPTED. -N O NEWB RPing!!!! You will probably be ignored (sorry!!! explanation ->). It is very hard to understand newb-RPing. EXAMPLE OF NEWB RPing: flowerfoot wakes up walks into clearing and looks at floor hey guys whats that GOOD EXAMPLE: Flowerfoot woke up. She padded into the clearing, and looked at the ground. "Hey guys, what's that?" she asked. -No having 'green' cats. Weird. Like, no coloured cats, except for the actual real pelt colours. (Black, gray, brown, ginger, orange, pale, white, calico. . . etc. . . . yeah u get it.) - No names like 'Sonicpaw' or 'Pikachutail'. Nature related names, please. (Emberpaw, Swifttail.) - It is proven by scientists that you cannot roll your eyes while looking up at the ceiling. - You just tried it. - You are mentally laughing because you realized that it is not true. -If you did not fall for this, then you are an epical cupcake-shaped unicorn flower with frosted garlic on top. xD. . . -it's kind of annoying when this happens: My cat: passes out in middle of the woods. *someone find them!!!* okay, well actually, all of our cats are busy with their own stuff. Please don't expect everything to revolve around your cat. -don't just make your cat a kitty pet who will join the Clan. That creates a huge hassle. -I'd prefer if you used story mode to RP. Thankies. -HAVE FUN OR ELSE. Sorry for all of the rules!!! Now that you're done reading them, you may have a taco. Loonsplash: *holds out taco*